Jane by Design Oneshots
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: These are just little drabbles that go with Jane by Design.
1. I Love You

This is going to be a series of oneshots based on the show. If you want me to write about a certain thing then tell me in a review and I'll make it happen.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on my bed trying my best to not cry. Nick was supposed to be going out with me but now he was on a date with some girl named Ashley. I thought I was actually going to become something special maybe even popular table special but I was wrong.<p>

I heard a knock on my door and I looked up to see Billy standing in my doorway. I quickly wiped my eyes and stood up. He pulled me into his arms and held me while I started to sob my heartbreak out. I knew Billy hated it when I cried but I couldn't seem to stop.

"Why am I never good enough? Why can't I ever be anyone's first choice?" I whimpered out as he moved us over to my bed and sat me down on his lap.

"What do you mean, Janie? You're always first to me and to Ben isn't that all that you need?" he asked, pushing my hair out of my face and wiping my cheeks.

"I'm not first to you anymore now that's Lulu. I'm not first to Ben that's his job now. And I'm not first to Nick he's got like three other girlfriends and then Jeremy has India. I don't have anyone anymore," I said, crying even harder and hiding my face in Billy's shoulder.

"You're Ben's number one and you're always going to be. You've always been my number one and nobody can ever take your place," he whispered taking my face in his hands.

"You say that now but what happens a few more months down the line when Lulu gets tired of sharing you with me? What happens when she tries to change you and we stop talking?" I asked, my bottom lip trembling lightly.

"I don't care what she says I'm always going to be best friends with you. I need you too much to let you go," he said, kissing my forehead.

"I really hope that you continue to think like this. I really need you too," I whispered, lowering my head to his chest. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course I will, I know you need me. Let me go call Lu and tell her that I'm going to have to rain check our date," he said, sliding me off of him and walking out of my room.

I unzipped my party dress and let it hit the floor before walking over to find some pajamas. I didn't hear the door open while I was on my search and when I turned around I squealed. He was standing there looking at me with his jaw hitting the floor. If I wasn't so embarrassed I would have made fun of him.

"What are you staring at? Turn around," I shouted trying to cover myself up with my arms but I knew it was pointless. He's already seen everything.

His hands flew up to cover his eyes and he said, "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about you being naked when I came back in. Next time you should lock the door or at least warn me first."

I pulled pajama pants on and a tank top before saying, "You're safe to look. And by the way it's my room; you should have knocked before you came inside."

"I know that it's just that I'm used to not having to knock. We've been friends since we were little," Billy said, pulling me into a tight hug.

I sighed before wrapping my arms around his waist and saying, "I know that but you're going to have to be better about it. I'm sure Lulu wouldn't like you randomly seeing me in my underwear."

I felt him nod before he pulled me down onto my bed. I lay with my head on his chest letting his steady heartbeat calm my nerves. I'd never thought about having feelings for Billy in my life but lying in his arms like this made me second guess that.

"It doesn't matter who I date they're never going to be more important to me than you are. You're always my number one, Janie," he whispered.

"I just thought that I was something special to him. He made me feel like that anyway," I said, running a hand mindlessly up and down Billy's chest.

"I warned him about hurting you and here he is breaking your heart. He's lucky I don't know where he is right now or-" Billy said but I cut him off.

"He's probably on top of Ashley right now. Not that I know that for sure or not," I said, shaking my head in defeat.

We were quiet after that and I assumed that Billy had fallen asleep. Then I heard him whisper something down to me, "You're always going to be important to me Janie. I don't think you'll ever realize how perfect you are. With your curls and your smile you just drive me completely crazy. I don't think I'll ever have the courage to tell you this when you're conscious but I can right now. I'm completely in love with you, Jane Quimby."


	2. Fake Smiles

**I was going to wait until the next episode but I had to get this chapter out. It's sort of sad but I kind of like it; it gives a little bit of depth to Jane and Billy's relationship.**

* * *

><p>In the long run I don't think it was the brightest idea to say that I could handle completing this line on my own. I had denied Jeremy's help but he wouldn't take no for an answer so I guess I wasn't completely on my own but he was just sort of sitting there watching me at the moment.<p>

"I didn't think that you helping me involved you sitting there watching me fret over earrings. Come help me," I said, throwing the earrings down onto the counter.

"Do you know how beautiful you are when you're concentrating really hard on something?" he asked, placing his hands on my waist. He leaned into my neck and whispered, "It's quite enchanting."

I gave a nervous giggle and squirmed out of his embrace. I could feel his breath on my neck still and it wasn't a good feeling. "I think we need to finish this so I can go home tonight."

"We can finish this tomorrow; right now I have something else on my mind. We've been playing this game of cat and mouse for a while now," he said, trapping me against the counter with his arms. "I think it's time for me to pounce on what I want."

I heard my phone start ringing and I don't think I've ever felt so relieved in my life. "That's my phone I better go answer it. I mean it could be an emergency or something."

I pushed him away and saw that it was a text from Billy.

-Janie, let's meet up. I need to talk to you about something really important. –Billy.

"I have to go meet up with someone. I think I'll just come in early Saturday morning and finish this up on my own. Thanks for the help though," I said, grabbing my bag and jacket before pretty much running out the door.

I didn't breathe easy until I caught sight of Billy in the Beast. I felt a smile break out across my face and I started to run as fast as I could in my heels. Once I made it to the door I was bent over trying to catch my breath.

What? You try running in six inch heels, it's hard. It takes a lot of athleticism that I don't have, okay?

"Jane what's got you so freaked?" he asked after I got myself settled into the front seat. "You look like you just ran for your life."

"I just out ran a cougar. Or whatever the male equivalent of a cougar is," I said, trying to hide my face with me hair so Billy couldn't see my blush.

"Did that Jeremy dude try something on you, Janie? I swear to god if he did anything…" he trailed off when he saw my look of shock. "Or I can just drive you home and make sure that you're safe and sound. That sounds like a better idea."

"Yeah I think it does. I just want to be home and get out of this dress and these heels," I said, taking off one of my shoes and rubbing my foot. "I think I want to curl up on my couch and watch a couple of movies, maybe make some popcorn."

"That sounds like a really good idea. Care if I crash the party?" Billy asked, giving me a big smile that made butterflies explode in my stomach.

I don't honestly know when these feelings started to happen but they'd been happening a lot more lately. When he would pull me in for a hug I would have to calm my racing heart and my red cheeks. Every time he flashed one of those little smirks that he was so good at I felt myself fall a little bit harder for him. It was kind of pointless to have these feelings when he was hopelessly in love with Lulu but I guess a girl could dream, right?

"As long as we don't watch some sappy chick flick I'll be fine," Billy said, pulling up in front of my house and turning the car off. "I think I should be the one to pick the movie this time."

"Fine, but you better not pick some movie that's going to scare the hell out of me. That's what you did the last time you chose," I said, walking into the house and turning lights on as I went.

I went upstairs and changed out of my fancy clothes. I pulled on a pair of cheer shots and an oversized sweater. When I came down the stairs I saw Billy in a pair of sweat pants and no shirt; I felt myself start to drool slightly as I jumped behind the doorjamb so he wouldn't see me.

Once he had his shirt on I took a deep breath to try and calm my cheeks before walking back into the living room. He was putting a movie into the DVD player but he closed it before I could see the name of it.

I pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and poured it into a big bowl before going back into the living room. I sat that and two cups of lemonade on beside it. Billy pulled me down onto the couch with him and I lay my head on his chest, watching the previews roll through.

I saw the main menu and hit Billy in the chest. I recognized the art and soon saw the title appear; Insidious. I watched this movie for the first time and I didn't sleep for almost a week by myself. I don't handle scary movies well. I'm a total chicken when it comes to scary stuff in general really.

"I asked you to not pick a movie that would scare the shit out of me. I'm pretty sure this movie scares me shitless," I said, hiding my eyes as the movie began.

"You've watched this movie a bunch of times and it still scares you?" he asked after he paused the movie. When I nodded he sighed and said, "If you're scared I'll stay with you until you fall asleep and I'll make sure that you're safe, okay?"

"If I get scared to death I'm so going to haunt you. It's going to be so bad that you're going to have to call a priest," I warned when he pressed play.

"You're too much of a lightweight for that to happen, Janie. But I'll hold you to that," he said as the movie played on.

I got scared so many times that I just hid my face in Billy's neck most of the time. Soon enough I heard the end credits start rolling and Billy started to laugh. "Did you seriously hide your face the whole movie?"

"Shut up, it's the stupidest movie ever made. I can't believe that you've chosen to sit through it as many times as you have," I said, sitting up and popping my back a couple of times.

"Whatever, it's totally not that scary, Jane. It's crap really, the only freaky part is the old lady and that's only because she's weird looking," Billy said, rubbing my back slightly.

"Whatever you say," I said rolling my eyes. "Wait, didn't you say that you had something really important to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah about that, I was just curious if you slept well the other night when I stayed here," Billy said, licking his lips nervously.

I suddenly remembered the incident where he said that he loved me. I thought I had dreamed that but here he was trying to be subtle about it but failing miserably. I tried to figure out what to say so he wouldn't catch on that I was awake but it was pointless.

"Why are you blushing Janie, did you hear something that night?" He asked, running a hand over his hair. When I didn't answer he said, "I need you to tell me what you heard the other night."

He obviously wanted to take back what he said, that's why he was freaking out so much. I just sighed and said, "I heard you say goodnight and I was out. I didn't hear anything after that."

He seemed to visibly relax when he heard me. I felt tears hot behind my eyelids and excused myself to the restroom. Once I shut the door I slid down it in tears; Billy obviously didn't actually love me. He must have felt sorry for me and thought I was still awake when he said that.

I heard a gentle knock on the other side of the door and Billy's rough voice came through, "Janie what's wrong? I heard you crying downstairs."

Great, I cried like a soap opera star now. I stood in front of the mirror and tried to fix myself a little bit, I didn't want Billy to know that I'd been crying over him. I didn't want to look desperate or clingy to him, after all he did have a girlfriend.

I opened the door and gave him the fakest smile that I could muster, "It's nothing, I stubbed my toe on the cabinet in there. I'm fine now."'

I left him looking confused by the door looking confused. In all honesty, I couldn't even begin to explain my feelings for him. They were just too complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Send me your ideas for a oneshot about them. I need all of the ideas I can get.<strong>


	3. You Liar

**Entry number 3. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><span>Billy's Point of View:<span>

I was lying on Jane's bed fighting the urge to punch something. Right now she was going on and on about what she was going to wear on her date tonight with Nick. I knew that it was a petty move but I had to do it, "Why are you going out with Nick after he made you cry? Aren't you just asking for trouble?"

She froze while looking through her closet. I guess I hit a nerve with her because she whirled around and said, "Why would you say that? You know that I've been in love with him since middle school. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

I clenched my fists and jumped up from her bed. "Jane, I am happy for you but I don't want you to get hurt because I'm going to have to pick up your pieces. You know I hate when girls cry around me."

She flinched and I saw her eyes fill up with tears. When she spoke I instantly regretted what I said because she sounded so broken, "I didn't know I was a burden to you. I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to be there for me. You don't have to pick up my pieces if you don't want to."

"I didn't mean it like that, Janie. I love being there for you when you need me; it's my job as your best friend. I just meant that he doesn't deserve you," I said, the jealously being covered up by her crying.

The tears fell down her cheeks and she said, "I'm afraid that it's the other way around. What if he finds out that that he's way out of my league and meets another girl that's good enough for him?"

I took her into my arms and whispered into her hair, "You're so far above his league, don't you dare put yourself down. If he makes you cry again I won't think twice about breaking his jaw. Jane, I won't watch you cry over that dick again, he's not worth it."

She nodded her head but I could still feel her sobs shaking her small body. I lay back on the bed and pulled her onto my chest. I ran my fingers through her curls to try and calm her down. Soon enough I felt her breathing slow down and I knew that she'd stopped crying.

"I heard what you said to me the other night," Jane whispered softly.

I felt my heart stop in my chest and my breathing became rapid. She's heard me say that I was in love with her and now she was going to say that we couldn't be friends with each other anymore. I had messed everything up with us and now I was going to have to face the consequences.

I took a deep breath and figured I would be completely honest. "I meant every word of it, Jane. It wasn't me sleep talking or me saying what I thought you needed to hear, I was just telling you what I honestly felt for you."

She nodded and fell silent. We lay there in an awkward silence for about half an hour before she finally spoke up, "Were you ever going to tell me about it or were you just going to keep it inside? Do you still feel that way?"

I thought about lying to her about it but I decided that it was time to come completely clean. "I've been in love with you since we were in 8th grade. You're so beautiful and amazing I can't help but fall even harder. I'll completely understand if you don't want us to be together and you just want to forget about this but I had to let you know."

This time she moved over to straddle me and took my face in her hands. "You waited this long to tell me that you were in love with me? What's wrong with you?"

Flabbergasted, I stuttered out, "Y-yeah, I-I did. I'm s-so s-s-sorry. Just please don't stop talking to me. I need you too much, Janie."

I knew that I was completely putting my heart on the line when I said all of this but I needed to know how she felt about me. I needed to know if she was in love with me or if I was just wasting my time being in love with her.

"Why did you date Lulu if you had these feelings for me?" She asked, one of her hands sliding back into my hair and tugging on the tips. "It wasn't fair to either one of us."

I gripped her hips in my hands and leaned my forehead against hers. "I know, I really truly thought that she would help me get over you but she didn't. I needed to be with you to be happy; you're the one that I want to be with. It's always been you and it's always going to be you. I've accepted this and I really hope you do too."

She put her thumbs on the corners of my lips and said, "If you would stop rambling I'd tell you about my feelings for you. I've been in love with you for ages; I want to be with you too."

I realize how girly this is but I got a million butterflies in my stomach and I couldn't fight the smile that hit my lips. Before I could respond Jane's lips sealed themselves to mine and we started kissing. She ended up knocking me onto my back so I ran my hands up and down her sides.

I licked the seam of her lips and when she let me inside we started to battle for dominance. I never saw Jane as a fighter but she was rough when she really got into a kiss. I took her waist in my hands and flipped us over and straddled her waist this time.

She broke away to whisper into my ear, "And you didn't tell me that you were in love with me before? We could've been doing this way before now."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know but all that matters is that you're all mine now and not Nick's."

She smiled and put her hands behind my neck. "Confession time; I never had a date with Nick, I was just seeing what you would do. I heard you say that you loved me the other night and I was trying to get you to come clean about it. Please don't be mad at me."

I lay on my back and pulled her back onto my chest. I took her face in my hands and placed her forehead against mine. "I'm not; I wouldn't have balled up and told you if you hadn't made me jealous. Now I want you to be my girlfriend, will you?"

She smiled and kissed my chin. "Why on Earth would I not be your girlfriend? You're all I want and I'd be happy to be with you."

I don't think anything had ever made me happier in my entire life than she did in that very moment.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a recommended idea that I kind of went with. I hope you like it :)<strong>


	4. You Have My Heart

**Yep, I watched tonight's episode and was really disappointed.**  
><strong>I was wondering if you wanted me to do a separate drabble about their first time that's rated 'M'?<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Billy's Point of View:<span>

"Why are you lying to me about this, Jane? I saw you leaving his house just now when you told me you were going to work," I shouted, my anger getting the best of me.

"I was finishing a project with him. I told you that I was going to finish it before I went in," she shouted back, throwing her hands up in the air. "Why are you making such a big deal out of nothing?"

I was afraid that she was going to see how much of a fuckup I am and she was going to find someone better for her. I couldn't tell her that right now, she'd think I was lying so I said the worst thing possible, "I don't like it when the girl who says she loves me spends so much time with other guys. Are you spreading your legs for Nick too now?"

Her face paled and the next thing I knew her hand connected with my cheek. Pain exploded across the side of my face and I could still hear the harsh sound it made. When I looked up I saw tears running down Jane's face and I knew that I was wrong.

"I didn't do anything wrong, I love you Billy. I don't want to be with Nick or anyone else for that matter but you," she whimpered, wiping her cheeks.

I felt like the biggest dick in the entire world for making her cry. I wanted to apologize to her but I couldn't swallow my pride enough to so I said, "I don't believe you. I can't believe you after what I saw."

She pushed away and stormed into her house. I stayed parked outside for a long time thinking about our relationship. I wanted to believe that she was telling the truth and that she was being faithful but it was so hard. I had issues believing that she even wanted me in the first place.

I heard a bang on the car roof and I looked out to see Ben standing there. "Are you planning on staying parked outside my house all night? I don't think Jane would like that too much."

I hit my hands against the steering wheel and groaned. "I know that I messed up so if that's what you're coming out here to tell me it's pretty pointless. I want to apologize to her but I don't know if I'm wrong about this or not."

Ben sighed and slid into the passenger seat. "I don't know what you did but Jane's upstairs in her room crying her eyes out. I'm not going to act all buddy-buddy with you, I have to protect Jane; she's my number one priority."

"I know that and I wouldn't expect anything else. I'm just upset that she was hanging out with Nick and didn't tell me about it," I said, running a hand through my hair in anger. "I don't like it when she goes behind my back."

"You don't own her, Billy. She can hang out with whoever she wants to without having your permission," Ben said, slamming his hands down on the dash. "Why are you being like this with her? You're always her protector."

"I'm afraid that she's going to realize that she can do so much better than me!" I shouted so much anger welling up that it got a little bit hard to breathe. Then it hit me that I'd said that and I whispered, "I'm absolutely terrified that she's going to get someone better."

Ben's features softened but he stayed strong. "I know that you have fears and doubts, everyone does, but I also know that my little sister is broken because of you. Either you need to get the hell over your fears and fix this or break it off. I'm not going to let you keep breaking her."

I nodded and swallowed my pride enough to say, "I want to go make this right. Can I go talk to Jane about this?"

He sighed before nodding his head. "You're on thin ice with Jane but remember you're barely even staying afloat with me. I've got to keep her safe; it's nothing personal, okay?"

I didn't answer him; I just got out and ran up to Jane's room. I knocked as I pushed the door open. Jane was lying on her stomach and I could see her body shaking with her sobs. I sat on the edge of her bed and place a hand between her shoulder blades.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Ben. I just want to think about everything," she whimpered. Then added quietly, "I want Billy but I don't think he wants me anymore."

"I'll always want you, Janie. You're insane if you think otherwise," I whispered, rubbing her back lightly. "Will you please talk to me, Janie?"

She pushed up and my heart broke in my chest. Her makeup was running down her face and her eyes were bloodshot. I could tell by the set of her mouth that I had really hit a nerve with her when I accused her of cheating.

"I'm not a slut, Billy. I would never cheat on you," she said, taking my hands in hers. "You're the only boy that I've ever had sex with and I want to keep it that way."

I felt a surge of pure animalistic pride when she said that; knowing I was the only one to ever touch her like that was amazing. I knew that I needed to talk about other things though, "I know that but I get a little touchy sometimes when it comes to you. I'm afraid that you're going to find someone better than me and leave."

Her face contorted with shock as shifted over to my lap. She dropped my hands and took my face in her hands. "You don't have to worry about anything, you have my heart. If anything I should be worried that you're going to leave me for someone more beautiful."

"That would be pretty hard to do considering I have the most beautiful girl in the world sitting in my lap. You're the owner of my heart," I whispered, kissing her forehead.

She smiled and her pretty little cheeks turned red. She tried to hide her face in me neck but I kept her steadily looking at me by mashing our lips together. I nipped at her bottom lip and groaned when her tongue pushed against mine.

"You look like you're completely terrified," Ben said, leaning against the door jamb. "I'll be watching you, Nutter. You hurt her again and I'll be forced to take serious action."

We were broken apart until we heard him walking down the steps and she pushed me onto my back. She used her hands to pin my hands up by my head as we kissed like we'd never kissed before.

I spent the night with Jane in my arms and couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. I never had to worry about her leaving me for someone else or finding someone who had more to offer. I had her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


End file.
